The present invention relates to lumber handling apparatus in which boards are moved successively from a single feed station to a plurality spaced delivery station.
Handling of boards, especially small elongated boards or "stickers" that are used for spacing layers of lumber apart in a stack, is a difficult task. This is especially true where the "stickers" are warped or twisted. Some positive gripping action must be provided if the stickers are to be moved automatically from one location to another, as when successive stickers are to be moved from a feed conveyor in an orderly manner onto a delivery conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,044 discloses a lumber stacking apparatus that makes use of a sticker placing mechanism where successive stickers are delivered from a feed conveyor to a delivery conveyor. The stickers are lifted or moved by engagement of single side surfaces. The sticker handling device operates well on straight stickers, but is not effective with twisted or warped stickers.
The present invention operates well even with warped, twisted stickers by gripping the successive stickers along opposed side surfaces as they move to shift the successive stickers from a feed station over a stationary stop to a delivery station. The stickers are gripped while on the feed conveyor and the grip isn't released until the sticker has been moved to the delivery conveyor.